The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, to protecting privacy in an online setting.
Maintaining privacy is difficult when personal information is shared online. While often harmless, sharing personal information on an online platform may pose risks to personal privacy and safety. Many types of data, in isolation, lend little to divulging an online account holder's real-world identity. However, seemingly innocent data points, when used in combination, may uniquely identify a person. For example, research has shown that a significant number of Americans can be uniquely identified by a combination of their birth date, zip code, and gender. Certain groups of users, such as children, are especially at risk when their personal privacy is compromised. These risks remain even though users may post information online through an alias—such as an email address, account name/login, and the like—rather than under their real names. Therefore, there is a need to protect personal privacy in online settings.